staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Stycznia 2000
06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Frasier (79) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Kelsey Grammer, Jane Leeves, David Hyde Pierce, Peri Gilpin (22 min) 08.05 Giełda - magazyn 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Alf - serial animowany, USA 1988 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Miasto na luzie (The Big Easy) (2) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, wyk. Tony Crane, Eric George, Leslie Bibb, Barry Corbin (43 min) 10.50 Dom pełen zwierząt - magazyn poradnikowy 11.05 Ekran z kwiatkiem - magazyn 11.10 Najszybszy samochód świata (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.40 Taki jest świat - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Chcemy pomóc 12.35 To kupię - reportaż 12.45 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 12.55 Taksówka Jedynki: W pierwszy dzień na wolności - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 13.10 Uwolnić Keiko (1/2) - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 13.40 Spacery z dziadkiem 13.55 W rajskim ogrodzie: Pod karkonoskim śniegiem 14.15 Halo aus Berlin - kurs języka niemieckiego dla dzieci i młodzieży 14.30 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 360 stopni dookoła ciała: Astma - magazyn medyczny 15.35 Harry i Hendersonowie (Harry and the Hendersons) (19/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Zachary Bostrom, Molly Cheek, Bruce Davison, Carol-Ann Plante (22 min) 15.55 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.05 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (296) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1038) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.25 Studio 2000 - magazyn 18.35 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 18.50 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany, Kanada 1997 (22 min) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (J.A.G.) (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. David James Elliot, Catherine Bell, Patrick Labyorteaux, Karri Turner (45 min) 21.00 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Czas na dokument: Niewolnice Terpsychory - film dokumentalny, Rosja 1995 22.00 Forum - program publicystyczny 0-70015011 - opcja 1; 0-70015012 - opcja 2 22.50 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Sport 23.25 Kulisy PRL-u - reportaż 23.55 Kocha, lubi, zdradza... (Pour rire!) - komedia obyczajowa 01.35 Wszystko o ogrodzie i działce - magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 02.00 Saga Rodu Ganzegal - kurs języka niemieckiego (powt.) 02.30 Mój ślad (powt.) 02.35 Zakończenie programu 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (196) - telenowela, Polska 9.00 Czterej pancerni i pies (17/21) - serial wojenny, Polska 10.00 Sławni i bogaci (3/13): Joan Collins - serial dok. 10.25 Familiada - teleturniej 10.50 Inauguracja Tygodnia Modlitw o Jedność Chrześcijan 12.35 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (7) - telenowela dok., Polska 13.05 Kabaret Koń Polski: Bal na poligonie (stereo) 14.00 Porzucone zabawki - serial anim, W. Bryt. 14.30 Zgrana chata (2) - program 14.55 W labiryncie (65/120) - serial obycz., Polska 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (74) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.55 Skrót wydarzeń Tygodnia Modlitw o Jedność Chrześcijan 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 W rymie wiedeńskiego walca- program muzyczny (stereo) 20.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Kawaleria powietrzna (1/13) - serial dok., Polska 22.10 Wieczór z Jagieiskim 23.00 Kocham kino: Misja - dramat histor., W. Bryt. 1.10 Wieczór artystyczny: Inne kino - film dok. 1.50 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Sport opolski 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (23/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dirk Campbell, wyk. Judy Loe, Indra Ove, Angus Macinnes, Bruno Eyron 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Taki pejzaż 11.55 (WP) Kuchnia - reportaż 12.10 (WP) Rapp na drodze - felieton 12.25 (WP) Dzieje jednego wynalazku 12.35 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 13.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 (WP) Aikido - sztuka samoobrony - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Blagusie - serial animowany 16.00 Zrób to lepiej - program poradnikowy 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 W krainie władcy smoków - serial dla dzieci 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień: Kram - magazyn konsumenta 17.30 Natura - magazyn ekologiczny 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Magazyn reporterów Telewizji Katowice 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Przygrywka (5/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Zapraszam - program publicystyczny 22.55 (WP) Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy (11/13): Ojcowie i dzieci - serial historyczny, Polska 1981, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Marek Siudym, Henryk Machalica, Bogusz Bilewski (59 min) 00.00 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Szaleję za tobą (Mad About You) (22) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-97 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Projekt Geeker (11) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (180) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94 09.00 Hotelik 'Pod Sosnami' (Payne) (4/9) - serial komediowy, USA 1999 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (2) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999 10.30 Luz Maria (33) - telenowela, Peru 1998 11.30 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (60) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Projekt Geeker (12) - serial animowany, USA 1996 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Renegat (Renegade) (81) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992 16.45 Alvaro (Era Una Vez...) (34) - telenowela, Brazylia 1998 17.45 Luz Maria (34) - telenowela, Peru 1998 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (3) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999 20.00 13 posterunek (19) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998 20.30 FILM TYGODNIA: Motywy zbrodni (Mortal Thoughts) - thriller, USA 1991 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.30 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 00.05 Super Express TV 00.20 Ludzie naszej epoki (Time 100. People Of The Century) (1) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 01.20 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie 6.45 Kropka nad i - program public. 7.15 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 7.45 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 8.10 Super Pig (5) - serial anim. 8.35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial anim. 9.00 Kamila (38) - serial 9.50 Maria (194) - telenowela 10.40 Anna (28) - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (145) - serial 12.55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 13.25 Wprost TV - magazyn 13.55 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 14.20 Przygody Animków - senal anim. 14.45 Super Pig (5) - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 Magazyn NBA 16.15 Pełna chata (100) - serial 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - prog. rozryw. 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 18.05 Kamila (39) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Cristina (146) - serial 20.30 Białe piaski - film sensac. 22.30 Cela fi - reportaż 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program public. 23.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryz. 0.00 Drew Carey Show - serial 0.30 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 1.00 Granie na zawołanie 07.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 08.00 Życie jak poker (12) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe (Due South) (12) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb (128) - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica (12) - serial animowany 11.00 Telejazda - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker (12) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 13.00 Antonella (102) - telenowela 14.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica (12) - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella (102) - telenowela 16.50 Na południe (Due South) (12) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 17.45 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 18.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (128) - serial animowany 18.30 Życie jak poker (12) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja (My Secret Identity) - serial SF, USA 1988, reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Oddając ci hołd (Homage) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Ross Kagan Marks, wyk. Sheryl Lee, Blythe Danner, Frank Whalley, Danny Nucci (93 min) 21.45 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (50 min) 22.40 Dziennik 22.55 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.15 Zakochani gangsterzy (Gangsters in Love) - film sensacyjny, reż. Alan Swayze, wyk. Mark Clifton, Joel Talbert 01.00 Telejazda - program muzyczny 01.30 Życie jak poker (12) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 02.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 03.00 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda - magazyn 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne (powt.) 09.00 Klan (290) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) 09.20 Mój ślad: prof. Karol Modzelewski 09.30 Dwa światy (1/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (25 min) 10.00 Konopielka - komedia, Polska 1981, reż. Witold Leszczyński, wyk. Krzysztof Majchrzak, Anna Seniuk, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Franciszek Pieczka (89 min) (powt.) 11.25 Kulisy PRL-u - reportaż (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Pegaz miesiąca - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 12.45 Klan (290) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Ludzki świat - magazyn katolicki 13.35 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 14.30 Magazyn polonijny ze Szwajcarii (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą: Ludzie tacy jak my. Rozwój regionalny - program Andrzeja Godlewskiego 15.20 Twarzą w twarz z Europą: Ludzie tacy jak my. Wzrost znaczenia regionów 15.25 NATO bez ograniczeń - reportaż Wojciecha Nalazka i Krzysztofa Kępy 15.45 Mickiewiczowskie gawędy Barbary Wachowicz 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Polska - Świat 2000: Krzysztof Zanussi - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa 16.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dwa światy (1/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (25 min) (powt.) 17.40 Mój ślad: prof. Karol Modzelewski (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Zaproszenie: Alma Mater Cracoviensis (2) - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (290) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody myszki - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi (2/13): Daj monetę - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Waldemar Dziki, wyk. Małgorzata Foremiak, Barbara Krafftówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Bronisław Wrocławski (60 min) 20.50 Dalecy - Bliscy - program publicystyczny 21.20 Premierzy - program publicystyczny 22.00 Rozmowy Jerzego Markuszewskiego z K. Brandysem 22.15 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Na Hożej, Jasnej i Słonecznej - Kazimierz Moczarski - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Titkowa 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 00.55 Klan (290) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Przygody myszki - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi (2/13): Daj monetę - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Waldemar Dziki, wyk. Małgorzata Foremiak, Barbara Krafftówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Bronisław Wrocławski (60 min) (powt.) 02.45 Dalecy - Bliscy - program publicystyczny (powt.) 03.15 Premierzy - program publicystyczny (powt.) 04.00 Rozmowy Jerzego Markuszewskiego z K. Brandysem (powt.) 04.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 04.55 Mój ślad: prof. Karol Modzelewski (powt.) 05.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Na Hożej, Jasnej i Słonecznej - Kazimierz Moczarski - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Titkowa (powt.) 06.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993, wyk. Anne Curry, Allan Royal, Rene Frank, Renske van der Zee (25 min) 06.25 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 07.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 07.55 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży, Australia, wyk. Martin Henderson, Mick Innes, Alan Lovell, Jessica Napier (25 min) 08.20 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku - filmy animowane 09.05 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 09.30 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 10.20 Kobieta zwana Jackie (A Woman Named Jackie) (1) - serial biograficzny, USA 1991, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Roma Downey, Stephen Collins, Joss Ackland, Marianna Bishop (50 min) 11.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 11.55 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (45 min) 12.40 Teleshopping 13.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 14.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku, Nanook - filmy animowane 15.50 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) 16.20 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 17.10 MANTIS - serial SF, USA 1994, wyk. Carl Lumbly, Brion James, Ken Mars, Cordelia Gonzales (45 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Oddając ci hołd (Homage) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Ross Kagan Marks, wyk. Sheryl Lee, Blythe Danner, Frank Whalley, Danny Nucci (93 min) 21.45 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (50 min) 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.20 Nawiedzeni (Ghost Story) - horror, USA 1981, reż. John Irvin, wyk. John Houseman, Fred Astaire, Melvyn Douglas, Douglas Fairbanks Jr (103 min) 01.15 Sprawa dla Wycliffe'a - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1994, wyk. Jack Shepherd, Helen Masters, Jimmy Yuill (50 min) 02.05 Oddając ci hołd (Homage) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Ross Kagan Marks, wyk. Sheryl Lee, Blythe Danner, Frank Whalley, Danny Nucci (93 min) (powt.) 03.40 Nawiedzeni (Ghost Story) - horror, USA 1981, reż. John Irvin, wyk. John Houseman, Fred Astaire, Melvyn Douglas, Douglas Fairbanks Jr (103 min) (powt.) 05.25 Teleshopping 05.55 Teledyski 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Superstar - program satyryczny 07.30 Szok blok - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Tajemniczy ogród (12) - serial animowany, Japonia 1994 09.00 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (43) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 (powt.) 09.30 Super Stories (12) - serial animowany 10.00 M.A.S.H. (27) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (25 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (11) (nowa seria) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei Do Gado) (12) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (50 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (144) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (144) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Junior - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Dżana - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Program polski 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (145) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (145) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Tajemniczy ogród (13) - serial animowany, Japonia 1994 17.40 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (41) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 18.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (12) (nowa seria) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Super Express TV 20.15 Nocny patrol (Baywatch Nights) (39) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995-1996, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Greg Alan Williams, Angie Harmon, Lisa Stahl (50 min) 21.05 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) (44) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel/Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Tobias Moretti, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 22.00 Skrzydła (Wings) (89) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, Thomas Haden Church (25 min) 22.30 Choćby spod ziemi (Everybody's Baby: The Rescue of Jessica McClure) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Mel Damski, wyk. Patty Duke, Beau Bridges, Pat Hingle, Roxana Zal (91 min) 00.10 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 01.10 Piosenka na życzenie 02.10 Pożegnanie 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Aleks i cyganka (Alex & The Gypsy) - melodramat, USA 1976, reż. John Korty, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Genevieve Bujold (100 min) 10.05 (K) Dziwna planeta (Strange Planet) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Emma-Kate Crogham, wyk. Claudia Karvan, Naomi Watts, Alice Garner, Aaron Jeffrey (92 min) 11.40 (K) Deser: Walhalla - film krótkometrażowy 11.55 (K) Przygody szwajcarskich Robinsonów (New Swiss Family Robinson) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Steward Raffill, wyk. Jane Seymour, David Carradine, James Keach (90 min) 13.35 (K) Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 14.30 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Mordercza rozgrywka (Knight Moves) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Carl Schenkel, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Megan Leitch (111 min) 17.00 (K) Przeprawa (Morgan's Ferry) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Sam Pillsbury, wyk. Kelly McGillis, Billy Zane, Henry Rollins, Johnny Galecki (87 min) 18.30 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Zdrowie (H.E.A.L.T.H.) - komedia, USA 1979, reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Carol Burnett, Alfe Woodard, Glenda Jackson (96 min) 21.40 (K) Dziwna planeta (Strange Planet) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Emma-Kate Crogham, wyk. Claudia Karvan, Naomi Watts, Alice Garner, Aaron Jeffrey (92 min) 23.15 (K) KLUB FILMU POLSKIEGO: Przypadek Pekosińskiego - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Grzegorz Królikiewicz, wyk. Bronisław Pekosiński, Maria Klejdysz, Anna Seniuk (85 min) 00.45 (K) Cień bestii - horror (96 min) 02.30 (K) Dama w betonie (Lady in Cement) - film kryminalny, USA 1968, reż. Gordon M. Douglas, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Raquel Welch, Richard Conte, Martin Gabel (90 min) 04.05 (K) Mookie - komedia, Francja 1998, reż. Hevre Palud, wyk. Eric Cantona, Jacques Villert (83 min) 05.30 (K) Shadrach - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Andie McDowell, Harvey Keitel, Scott terra, Daniel Treat (84 min) 06.45 Wielka mała liga (Little Big League) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Andrew Scheinman, wyk. Luke Edwards, Timothy Busfield, John Ashton, Jason Robards (115 min) 08.45 Dziadek i ja (Wide Awake) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. M. Night Shyamalan, wyk. Joseph Cross, Timothy Reifsnyder, Dana Delany, Denis Leary (88 min) 10.15 Atak na Górę Śmierci (Shadow Warriors 2) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Ion Cassar, wyk. Hulk Hogan, Shannon Tweed, Carl Weathers (97 min) 11.50 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 12.15 Niebezpieczna piękność (Crowned and Dangerous) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Christopher Leitch, wyk. Yasmine Bleeth, Jill Clayburgh, Cassidy Rae, Gates McFadden (85 min) 13.45 Czterech małych detektywów (Four Junior Detectives) - film przygodowy, Niemcy 1994, reż. Urlich Koenig, wyk. Tomi Renjak, Max Sittel (80 min) 15.15 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Mel Gibson - magazyn filmowy 15.45 Obudzony duch (Waking up Horton) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Harry Bromley-Davenport, wyk. Ashley Peldon, Zachary Browne (86 min) 17.20 Ed Wood - film biograficzny, USA 1994, reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Martin Landau, Sarah Jessica Parker, Bill Murray (121 min) 19.30 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Uma Thurman - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Rodzina Soprano (The Sopranos) (1) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. James Gandolfini, Lorraine Bracco, Edie Falco, Jamie-Lynn Stigle (60 min) 21.05 Strzały na Broadwayu (Bullets Over Broadway) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Woody Allen, wyk. John Cusack, Dianne Wiest, Jennifer Tilly, Chazz Palminteri (99 min) 22.50 Cop Land - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. James Mangold, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Ray Liotta, Robert De Niro, Sylvester Stallone (105 min) 00.35 Oko Boga (Eye of God) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Tim Blake Nelson, wyk. Martha Plimpton, Kevin Anderson (79 min) 02.00 Intymne spotkania - serial erotyczny, USA 1998 02.30 Terytorium Komanczów (Territorio Comanche) - film wojenny, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Gerardo Herrero, wyk. Imanol Arias, Carmelo Gomez, Cecilia Dopazo, Mirta Zecevic (90 min) 04.05 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 04.35 Obudzony duch (Waking up Horton) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Harry Bromley-Davenport, wyk. Ashley Peldon, Zachary Browne (86 min) 07.00 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Kylie Minogue, Jason Donovan, Peter O'Brien, Annie Jones (30 min) 07.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 08.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 W naszej rodzinie (Family Affairs) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Peter Rose, wyk. Ian Cullen, Liz Crowther, David Easter, Miles Petit (30 min) 09.00 Kilroy - talk show 10.00 Samotny kucharz - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Sekrety kuchni Bonnie Stern - program kulinarny 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Nowożeńcy (Newlyweds) - serial komediowy, Australia 1993, wyk. Annie Jones, Christopher Gabardi, Sandy Gore, Cathy Godbold (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Inny świat (Another World) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Ray Liotta, Ving Rhames, Eric Roberts (50 min) 15.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Kylie Minogue, Jason Donovan, Peter O'Brien, Annie Jones (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 17.30 W naszej rodzinie (Family Affairs) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Peter Rose, wyk. Ian Cullen, Liz Crowther, David Easter, Miles Petit (30 min) 18.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Anna Chitro-Bergman, Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maciej Małysa (30 min) 18.30 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Słońce Miami (Miami Sands) - telenowela, USA 1998, reż. Andrei Zinca, wyk. Jennifer Bini-Taylor, James Hyde, Jackson Rose (60 min) 20.00 Strefa komedii: Fabryka (The Industry) - serial komediowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Henry Sawer-Foner, wyk. Rick Mercer, Peter Keleghan, Leah Pinsent, Alex Carter (30 min) 20.30 Strefa komedii: Aby do jutra (Faith in the Future) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1995, wyk. Lynda Bellingham, Julia Sawalha, Jeff Rawle, Simon Pegg (30 min) 21.00 Film nominowany do Złotego Globu: Wilde - film biograficzny, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Brian Gilbert, wyk. Stephen Fry, Jude Law, Vanessa Redgrave, Jennifer Ehle (120 min) 23.00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.00 Serce (Heart) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1999, reż. Charles McDougall, wyk. Saskia Reeves, Christopher Eccleston, Kate Hardie, Rhys Ifans (85 min) 01.30 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 02.30 Szpital Wszystkich Świętych (All Saints) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, wyk. Georgie Parker, Jeremy Cumpston, Martin Lynes, Judith McGrath (60 min) 03.30 Krzyk - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Barbara Sass, wyk. Dorota Stalińska, Stanisław Igar, Anna Romantowska, Krzysztof Pieczyński (88 min)